The rebroadcast of a broadcast wireless signal to a localized area is degraded by the effects of multipathing on the signals. The rebroadcast signal may be retransmitted at a different frequency than the original broadcast signal to compensate for the multipathing effect but this change in frequency complicates the communication process and limits the flexibility to provide varying services. Such services may require differing bandwidths and changing frequencies of transmission from the original to the rebroadcast. With these required changes in frequency for rebroadcast, the use of the frequency band becomes highly inefficient.